It Happened One Night on Naboo
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala! Nine years following a one-night stand on Naboo, Padme has a secret she needs to share with Obi-Wan. Dormekin pairing as well in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It Happened One Night on Naboo

**Author**: Ticklesivory

**Genre**: Romance, Comedy, Drama…the usual

**Pairings**: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala (Don't like it? – Don't swallow it!)

**Timeline**: TPM/AOTC

**Rating**: T (I am really going to try to keep it clean this time!)

**Summary**: Padme and Dorme have a secret.

**Warnings**: Not a lot. Nothing underage here. It gives me the eeby jeebies, so I'm changing Padme's age on Naboo to 18, which means, she will be 27 by the beginning of this story, Obi-Wan will be 34, and Anakin is still an immature 19.

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas is the Master of all things Star Wars. I bow down to the wonder of his creativity!

* * *

**Chapter One (Prologue)**

"You know, telling a lie isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, it's an absolute necessity. Maybe you're trying to spare someone else's feelings, or maybe you're trying to protect their identity for their own safety.

Haven't any of you ever done that? Not tell the truth in order to keep someone out of harm's way? Wait – I'll answer that. Of course you have. Everyone has!

Well, in this case, the senator was doing all of the above, so don't blame her. I suppose I'm just as guilty, since I knew all along and said nothing. But what else was I to do? She's my boss and my best friend. I would never betray her trust. Never!

We were only doing what we thought was right. She should not be held accountable for this, or anything that happened before her decision.

Besides – everyone knows, it takes two sticks to make a fire, two banthas to cause a stampede, two…

All right…I'll try and stick to the subject.

I understand two wrongs don't make a right, but what I don't understand is what was so wrong in the first place? When two people find they are…

Pardon me?

Of course I knew what had happened. We all did. No, we didn't condone it or witness it. Are you kidding?

No, he wasn't being flirtatious. Come on, really? Haven't any of you ever…? Oh, wait. I suppose you haven't.

From the beginning? Do we really have that much time?

Yes sir. My apologies, sir.

I shall start at the beginning. I hope everyone has had their last-meal. This is going to take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It all began when Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, came to Naboo to resolve the situation with the Trade Federation, who had set up a trade blockade outside Naboo's orbit. Queen Amidala had tried and failed to negotiate a deal with them, so the Jedi were asked to intervene…

I know you know the details, but you asked me to start at the begin…

I am not being a witling! Especially since I don't know what that means...

Oh, you mean a smart-ass? No sirs, uhm, ma'ams, I'm just telling you the details of what I remember.

Thank you. I'll cut to the 'incident' as you call it…"

* * *

The red hot embers were smoldering, tendrils of smoke rising to meet the starless Naboo night. Master Jinn's body had long been reduced to ash and bone fragments, and still his Padawan stood as stiff as one of the Theed statues lining the palace steps.

Padme had kept a surreptitious eye on the young man all evening. She still couldn't believe it. Not only had he lost his Master, but in the same day, he had been given a padawan of his own to train! Outrageous!

He appeared to be calm, however, there was a slight twitch to his upper lip that only Padme seemed to notice. It had been there during the funeral, and it was occasionally present as he stood vigil.

Padme didn't know that much about Jedi and their demeanors, although she had heard rumors. They were supposed to control their emotions, to not allow anything to distract them from displaying the serenity they wore like a shroud.

But weren't their Masters like their parent? Being taken from their families at a very young age, didn't the Jedi expect their mentors to fill that void?

It seemed to Padme, from her vantage-point, that Master Qui-Gon had been overly strict with Obi-Wan, and that he hadn't trusted the young man very much. But even bad fathers were still loved, weren't they?

Padme continued to hide behind the dome entrance where the pyre had burned, watching Obi-Wan, surprised that he had not yet noticed her presence. Or maybe he had, and he just wasn't acknowledging it.

The loss had to be devastating for the young man, and even though Padme couldn't tell he was upset on the outside, she knew in her heart, on the inside, Obi-Wan was crushed.

Her older sister, Sola, had always said she was too empathetic. Padme had always considered it to be her gift, while Sola had claimed it was her curse. Her empathy kept her from judging situations fairly, she had said, and one day, it would be her downfall.

This may be the day, which Sola had prophesied, but Padme didn't care. Obi-Wan needed someone, and if that someone was her, then so be it.

At first, he didn't bat an eye or move a muscle, but the closer she got to him, Padme noticed the twitch of his upper lip begin again. It was when she reached out and touched his hand, however, that the statuesque façade cracked and the stone crumbled. Padme held out her hands and captured the pieces, falling to her knees along with the grieving Jedi.

She wasn't surprised by the depth of his grief. If she were correct, Qui-Gon had been Obi-Wan's father figure, and it was right to grieve for his loss. What did surprise Padme, though, was the desperation in Obi-Wan's tight embrace, as well as the touch of his lips upon her own.

"Please…" he murmured while his mouth nibbled along her throat and earlobe, his hands peeling away the dress she wore, "It hurts. I can't stop it."

"Then don't," Padme advised him. It wasn't healthy to keep one's feelings all bottled up inside! She wouldn't be surprised if the entire Jedi Order was in need of therapy.

It was obvious the young man was in pain. He was frantic in his movements, needing this spiritual as well as physical release, as if he were a volcano waiting to erupt,

Erupt he did, and Padme was there when it happened.

On the dirt floor of the Pyre Dome, underneath ebony skies, she had helped Obi-Wan Kenobi put the pieces of his soul back together. It was the least she could do for the Jedi who had saved her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Of course those weren't my words. I didn't stick around and watch. Who do you think I am, some kind of perverted voyeur or something?

Because she told me what happened, that's how I know, and Padme Amidala doesn't lie.

Okay – she doesn't usually lie, but do we really have to get into that again?

No, they didn't speak afterward. In fact, I don't think they even made eye contact before he left Naboo the following morning.

That's all there was to it! Honest! So, you see, no rules were broken, and there's really no need for this ridiculous inquisition.

May I leave now?

I didn't think so. Then, may I have a chair and a drink of water?

Thank you.

As far as I know, there was no communication between them for the past nine years, no. Neither of us spoke with Master Kenobi until he arrived at the senator's apartment last month – which, by the way, was your doing. You are the ones who assigned him to watch over the senator. It wasn't me.

All right, I'll begin from there…

* * *

There was that twitch again. Anakin Skywalker had been Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice for less than 10 years, but during the time, the young man had come to recognize the outward signs, which told him his Master was stressed.

The most obvious was the twitch of his left upper lip, which Obi-Wan sometimes hid with his hand, pretending to have pensive thoughts while he rubbed his coppery-colored beard. However, Anakin remembered when his Master didn't have a beard, and the twitching was far more pronounced.

He could see it now, however, and began to wonder. What did his Master have to worry about? This wasn't a difficult assignment. All they had to do was to protect Senator Amidala, who had been receiving death threats, apparently because of her stand against the Republic forming an army for its defense.

Anakin had known Senator Amidala as long as he had known his Master, and he knew that when the woman believed in something, there was nothing or no one who would stand in her way. He admired that about her.

His Master, on the other hand, had nothing good to say about politicians. They were all greedy and self-serving, he had heard Obi-Wan say on more than one occasion, which made Anakin wonder if that's what was bothering the elder Jedi.

However, Anakin couldn't rembered anything happening between the two of them specifically to create such tension. As the young man recalled, his Master and Senator Amidala had gotten along just fine when she was Queen of Naboo. True, they hadn't spoken much, since Master Qui-Gon had done most of the talking back then, but Obi-Wan had not appeared to harbor any ill will toward the young woman.

Or maybe Anakin had missed something. He must have, or else Master Kenobi wouldn't be so nervous.

"Is everything all right?" he asked his mentor as they traveled upward in the lift toward her apartment.

"Yes, why do you ask?" came the too-quick response, which also told the young man his assumptions had been correct: His Master was nervous.

"You just seem on edge, that's all Master."

"I'm fine, Anakin. Try and be on your best behavior today. We are here on a mission. I won't put up with any of your shenanigans."

"Yes, Master." Interesting, thought the youth. Nervousness, paranoia, denial, and a rapid change of subject.

If he didn't know any better, Anakin would think his Master was afraid of meeting Senator Amidala again. Even after all these years. He wondered why.

The apprentice didn't have time to consider the possibilities as the lift stopped, its doors opening to reveal the entryway to the senator's apartment.

The young woman answered the chime immediately followed by a slight bow, which Obi-Wan copied. Decorum called for it, but it did not call for his Master to be so rude. Not even a handshake?

Anakin got a hug from the woman, and he barely knew her.

"Come inside," Padme suggested with a small smile before she began the introductions. "You remember my handmaiden, Dorme, Captain Panaka, my Chief of Security, and this young man – this is Jaran."

Padme's smile broadened at the mention of the boy standing next to her, whom Anakin would guess was around the age of 8 or 9 – the same age he was when he first met Senator Amidala. The boy was of fairly slight stature with a mop of reddish-blond hair, a freckled face, and big, dark brown eyes.

The young visitor stepped up proudly, extending his hand toward Obi-Wan. "Jaran Naberrie, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," his Master replied kindly, shaking the small hand. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I know nothing about you."

"He's a cousin on my mother's side," Padme explained, placing both her hands upon the boy's shoulders. "He's just crazy about the Jedi and wanted to meet some of them. He'll be staying with me for a while to learn more about life in the Temple and Galactic City."

"My name's Anakin Skywalker," the 19-year-old introduced himself, standing proudly.

"You're Master Kenobi's Padawan! That's so wizard!"

So, the boy was fascinated with his Master. Typical. Anakin was going to have to work hard to make an impression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The never-ending bustle of Coruscant traffic had drawn Jaran out onto the balcony. Padme had retired for the night to her bedroom, while Master Obi-Wan had gone downstairs to speak with building security. That left only him, the boy, and the senator's handmaiden together.

Which, Anakin couldn't understand. This Dorme woman seemed especially interested in what he and Jaran had to say. Several times, Anakin had caught her glaring at him. Maybe she didn't trust him with her charge. Obviously, the handmaiden had been given the task of watching over Padme's nephew as well as the senator, so Anakin figured he was just going to have to overlook the fact she kept eavesdropping on their conversation.

"A lot different from Naboo, isn't it?" he asked the boy, whose head darted to and fro following the lines of passing lights.

"That's what I was just thinking! Do you read minds?" Jaran asked.

Anakin chuckled. "No, Jedi don't _read_ minds. We can interpret body language and feel emotions through the Force." Noting the boy's confused look, Anakin continued. "For example, if the senator was in danger, or really scared, the Force would tell us."

"The Force talks to you? What does it sound like?" the boy asked, while Anakin wondered about the depth of his Master's serenity. When Anakin first became his Padawan, had he asked this many questions? How had he ever lived past the age of 10?

"It doesn't use words, just feelings. For instance, if something bad were after the senator, the Force would make me feel like...like I was sick to my stomach."

"Would you throw up? I did that once, right on my...Aunt Padme's bed. I don't think I would like feeling like that."

"It isn't exactly the same feeling," Anakin tried to explain again, finding it always difficult to describe the workings of the Force to a non-sensitive, "it's just the same feeling. It hits you right here," he motioned to his middle, "in your gut."

"Oh," Jaran replied, turning back to look at the passing traffic. "I think she was scared the other day. I heard her and Aunt Dorme talking - something about a mean message on her comm."

Anakin watched the boy carefully. He seemed quite concerned with the senator's well-being, so he assumed they must be close. "Don't worry. That's what my Master and I are here for. We'll keep her safe, and you and Aunt Dorme too."

"How?"

More questions?

"With your lightsaber? Can I see it?" The boy's eyes glittered with excitement. How could he disappoint him?

"I guess." Anakin unclipped the weapon from his belt, smirking playfully as it levitated from his hand, up over Jaran's head and began to twirl around in circles in the air.

"Wizard! Are you making it do that?"

"Jaran, it's time for bed," Dorme interrupted, ignoring the Padawan's pretentious display and taking the young boy by the hand.

"G'night Padawan Skywalker!" Jaran yelled over his shoulder while being escorted indoors. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"I sure am! Maybe I'll have time to show you how my lightsaber actually works."

"Double wizard!"

* * *

"Show off. I'm sorry, but if you're going to question anybody, maybe it should be the so-called Chosen One. If it wasn't for him...I'm telling you, there's trouble in the making. All he does is brag about himself and swagger about like he's some great gift from the Force or whatever.

You're right, it's none of my business - but if it hadn't been for Anakin Skywalker sticking his nose where it didn't belong, we wouldn't be here, would we? He should've stuck to his assignment. That's all I'm saying. Let's bring him in here and cross-examine him! Ask him why he should be so concerned about a 9-year-old boy! Talk about a pervert!

I know. I didn't mean that. I'm just tired. And I need to pee. Can we take a break?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The energies flowing around the apartment this morning were not exactly positive, and it didn't help that his Master and the senator had been arguing for nearly half an hour.

Jaran had escaped to the balcony following morning meal – which seemed his favorite spot, and Anakin joined him there. However, the angry words slipped between the sliding doors and did not escape the Padawan or the boy's attention.

"_I refuse to allow a few idle threats to stand in my way, Master Kenobi! I have work to do and no one is going to keep me from it!" _

"_I cannot protect you as well out in public as I can here. Surely, whatever seems so important now can keep for a few more days." _

"_You don't seem to understand. The vote is tomorrow! I have to meet with the committee today! Don't tell me a little danger keeps you from doing your duty. I thought Jedi thrived on danger." _

"_We live for peace, Padme – we don't go out looking for trouble." _

"_I'm not looking for it, I'm doing my job. If trouble finds me - well, that's what you're here for, isn't it? I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home!" _

The young boy had sat down upon the balustrade stone flooring, allowing his feet to dangle off its open ledge. Anakin joined him, all of the Jedi's senses heightened to catch the youth in case he fell.

"They don't seem to like each other very much," Jaran stated flatly, flicking a pebble off the floor and watching it fall out of sight through the levels of Galactic City.

"Nah – it's just they're both too stubborn for their own good," Anakin replied, inching closer to the boy. Jaran's proximity to the ledge was making him nervous.

"That's what Aunt Sola says about..." Jaran suddenly looked nervous, and it had nothing to do with being perched 27 levels above ground.

"Padawan Skywalker, can I tell you a secret? Jedi have to keep promises, don't they? If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You can tell me anything, Jaran," Anakin answered immediately, leaning forward with anticipation, only to be interrupted by a wave of aggravation heralding the entrance of its source.

"Come, Jaran. We need to go to the senate building. Go get your coat."

The group had split up and gone in different ships, which Anakin was thankful for. From the looks of things, it appeared his Master and the senator were going to argue all the way to their destination.

He was driving the second speeder, his passengers being Jaran and the boy's ever-present protector, Dorme.

"How fast does this thing go?" the child asked, his ruddy hair being considerably mussed by the wind.

"As fast as traffic will allow, I'm sorry to say. I'll have to tell you about the time I won the Boonta Eve Pod Race," Anakin informed the young man, ignoring the sarcastic noises coming from the back seat.

"You race pods! That's so wizard!" Jaran exclaimed. "My mom would never let me do that! It's too dangerous."

"You're mother worries about you, huh?" Anakin asked, slowing down a little to follow Obi-Wan at a safer distance.

"Yeah. All the time."

"It's a wonder she let you come with your aunt to Galactic City, then," the Jedi commented. Especially since the senator's life is in danger, he kept to himself.

"I guess so…" Jaran replied while Anakin observed the boy's face and posture. Before they had been interrupted, Jaran had wanted to tell him a secret. It appeared as if the boy was about to explode at any second. He was definitely uncomfortable.

"Hey," came another annoying sound from the back, "mind keeping your eyes on the skylanes so you don't get us killed?"

Anakin ignored Dorme's remark, but sooner or later, he was going to find out what was bothering Jaran. He had the feeling it was something important.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They had all gone into the senate building as a rather obvious group consisting of two Jedi, three private security personnel, a Galactic Senator, her young charge, and her aid, but they had halted their advance upon reaching the Valorum Chamber doors where Padme's committee meeting was scheduled to be held.

Master Kenobi posted Captain Panaka and his two staff down the hall at the only other access to the room, while he and Anakin protected the main entrance. Dorme and Jaran took a seat across the hall on a cushioned bench.

Soon, however, or maybe it was an hour later, the young lad became fidgety.

"I'm going to take Jaran to Senator Amidala's office, where he can play, all right?" Dorme had told them, before taking the child's hand and walking away.

She hadn't even waited upon his Master's reply. Rude girl.

The Senate Building in Galactic City was dome-shaped, with a central hallway that ran its perimeter. All of the offices and meeting chambers were located in the middle. So, it hadn't taken long for Dorme and Jaran to disappear from view.

"He's a handsome young man and he seems to be fond of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated casually.

Anakin grinned broadly. Wherever he and his Master went, younglings seemed to flock to Obi-Wan, but not this time. At first, gaining the lad's trust had been a challenge for the Jedi, but now, he honestly had to admit, he liked the boy. His mannerisms, the one dimple when he smiled, his sense of humor – all reminded Anakin of someone – but he couldn't quite put his finger on who that someone was.

"He's a good kid, but I'm afraid when it comes to fondness, I can't hold a lightsaber to…" Anakin's attempt at showing his Master how humble he could be was interrupted by a nauseated feeling that hit him in the pit of his stomach. Like he had been spun around one too many times.

"Do you feel that, Master?" the disturbance wasn't coming from behind them in the chamber where the Senator was, it was coming from down the main hallway, where her aid and cousin had gone.

"Yes, Padawan. Stay with the Senator."

His Master had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when he shot down the hall aided by the Force.

Within seconds, a rumble vibrated the air about him as well as shook the floor beneath his feet.

The door behind Anakin immediately slid open.

"What was that?" Padme questioned, the other members of the committee standing behind her, looking dazed and a bit confused, but not nearly as concerned as Padme appeared to be.

"It sounded like an explosion," Anakin stated, just before the senator imitated his Master – without the use of Force speed of course, but quicker than should be possible while wearing a dress, he thought. She had obviously noted the empty bench where she had left Jaran and Dorme.

Anakin followed her, lightsaber activated, keeping to her right near the bank of windows. If anyone was going to take a shot at the senator, he could deflect it.

When they arrived at where her office used to be, Padme began screaming Jaran's name.

"MiLady!" A voice called out from behind them, causing both to turn and see Dorme, disheveled and covered with scorched marks, but she was alive, as was the young boy clutching onto her leg. "He's fine Senator. Master Kenobi arrived just in time. We're fine."

Padme fell to her knees as the boy rushed into her arms, and Anakin was there. His Master was down the hall speaking with security, but Anakin had seen and heard everything.

There was no mistaking it. He had just heard Jaran call Senator Amidala, 'Mom'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Back at Senator Amidala's apartment, the seriousness of what had occurred earlier that day had caused a dramatic change in the atmosphere of the usual jovial place. The Jedi Padawan was feeling the effects of remorse, regret, and worry in the Force. However, one emotion shone through, which surprised the young man. Coming from his Master, was the unexpected sense of anger and revenge, which colored the man's typical green aura an ominous shade of gray.

Anakin was bewildered. He had only experienced Obi-Wan's frustration twice before – both instances due to a grave injustice involving innocents.

The two Jedi were seated on Padme's gold sofa, across from the senator, while Dorme and Jaran had gone to his room. The boy had been quite upset following the explosion and Dorme was trying to calm him down.

"It's a pressure detonator," Obi-Wan explained, displaying a small, scorched metal device in the palm of his hand, which he had retrieved from underneath the remnants of senator's office chair. "Anyone who sat down behind your desk would trigger the blast."

Anakin noticed a slight tremor, which shook the young woman's body, and apparently so did his Master – who boldly reached across and placed a callused hand upon the senator's knee.

"I will find out who is responsible for this," he vowed – another shocking display for today.

"But Master," the younger Jedi replied, "the council directed us to stay here and protect Senator Amidala."

"There comes a time, young padawan" his Master stated coolly, gripping the detonator in his hand so tightly, his knuckles were turning white, "when a different course of action is required. The council is not aware of everything going on here."

Whoa, though Anakin. That was a first. Usually, Master Kenobi was the one who always supported the Jedi Council's decisions, regardless of a mission's events, which led the young man to believe, something was causing his Master to change his way of thinking.

He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Stay here with Padme," Obi-Wan informed him, "I'm going to go to the archives and try to discover the origin of this detonator."

"Yes…Master," Anakin answered, still perplexed.

Maybe he was experiencing a Force vision – was involved in some super-realistic dream, where Padme Amidala had a child, his Master was becoming rebellious, and he was the only one maintaining some sense of normalcy.

"I'm tired," the senator said after a moment, rubbing her weary eyes.

"It has been an eventful day. Perhaps you should go rest," the Jedi Padawan suggested.

The young woman smiled in reply and headed toward her room, just as the other resident in the home wandered out.

"Jaran's asleep, Mi'Lady," Dorme informed the senator.

"Good. Let me know if wakes up. I'm afraid he may have bad dreams."

"I will, don't worry."

The senator's aid was all smiles until Padme had left the room, at which point she spun upon Anakin who was still seated on the sofa.

"What did you hear?" she demanded, arms crossing defiantly, the cutest wrinkle appearing between her brows."Tell me the truth!"

Cute? Where had that come from?

"I am aware that Jaran is the senator's child," Anakin stated bluntly, rising to his feet. Dorme was such a strong presence, he thought his height might intimidate her.

He was wrong.

"You keep your mouth shut about that!" she warned angrily, the words snarling between her closed teeth.

"I might," the Padawan answered while forming a devious plan, "if you tell me who the father is," he completed with a cunning grin.

"I will not!" Dorme replied hotly. "That's none of your damn business!"

"I'm making it my business," Anakin replied, secretly enjoying the way the young woman's cheeks flushed red. How was it possible the woman became more attractive when angry? Most women look like sith when they get mad.

"Don't you dare say a word to the Senator, or Obi-Wan, or…anyone! Or else…"

"Or else, what?"

No reply came, while Anakin waited. He decided to speak soon, however, or else the woman was going to spontaneously combust.

"I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with terrorists," Dorme replied, her jaw set firmly, her dark eyes blazing.

"I won't say anything to anyone, if…you'll have dinner with me."

She didn't respond at first, just stared at him with eyes nearly as wide as her mouth, but Anakin was pleased at least she hadn't said no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You see? I told you he was bad news! And yet you continue to question Master Kenobi's sincerity.

Trust me, I understand what this is about and I am quite familiar with your precious Code of Ethics – far more than I ever wished to be! There is no passion, there is only serenity, blah…blah…blah.

No, I won't be more respectful, Master Windu. As long as the point of this interrogation is to judge and condemn one of your best, I think you are the ones being disrespectful! Besides, you're pointing the finger at the wrong Jedi!

No, I will not be hold my tongue! I just told you Anakin Skywalker blackmailed me and asked me out on a date! Aren't you going to do something about that? Master Kenobi wasn't even aware…

Yes, I understand, but I am here of my own volition. You have no authority over me or the Senator. The way I look at it, since I'm doing everyone here a favor, the least you can do is patronize me and pretend I'm telling the truth.

May I continue?"

* * *

Anakin had heard the phrase, 'It's always darkest before the dawn," his entire life, but he usually tried to avoid validating that saying. He enjoyed the rarity of sleeping late – as late as his Master would allow. However, the man's ruminating this morning had awakened the Padawan before dawn.

It was inconceivable to Anakin that someone would prefer to rise with the day, but Master Kenobi had a thing for sunrises – on whatever planet they were on.

Groggy, tunics wrinkled, the young man forced himself into a more upright position on Senator Amidala's sofa, glaring through the doors at the reason for his tiredness – his Master, who had taken up a meditative pose out on the senator's balcony.

Eyes drifting shut, the Jedi Padawan was roused again by yet another cheerful morning person, as Senator Amidala strolled into the common area, looking as fresh as if she had gotten a full eight-hours' sleep instead of the four she had actually received.

"Good morning, Anakin! Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," the youth grumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Anakin frowned as the senator sat down opposite him. She was fresh-faced, fully dressed, had a genuine smile on her face, and a cup of caff in her hand. She was in an awfully good mood for someone who had been marked for death, he thought.

"How long has Obi-Wan been out there?"

Anakin didn't bother looking at his Master. He could tell along their training bond, the man was in a deep trance, and was more than aware what had brought it on. Questions - about the senator's murder attempt, the weapon used, and his unexpected lust for revenge. His Master had been asking the Force for guidance before sunrise, and more than likely would continue for at least another half hour.

"A while," the young man replied with a scowl, his sleep-deprived brain causing his words to sound more irritated than he had intended. Perhaps now wouldn't be the best time to tell the Senator all the thoughts plaguing him, but he wasn't sure when he would get another chance.

"I wanted to ask you something," he began hesitantly. "Why does your aid hate me so much?"

The unexpected question caused Padme to nearly choke on her beverage. a"I wasn't aware Dorme felt that way about you," was her honest response.

Anakin snorted. "She told me last night she would rather dine with a sarlacc than with me."

"Oh my," the senator replied contemplatively, sipping on her hot drink. "You asked her out?"

"Yeah."

"So…you like her?"

"Yeah." Wait a second, Anakin thought, his earlier agitation turning to confusion. Wasn't he the one supposed to be asking the questions?

"What will the Council think about that?" she asked seriously, placing her empty mug down on the table between them.

"Nothing," Anakin replied, surprised by the turn of the conversation. "The Code doesn't say anything about a Jedi wanting to spend time with someone. We're just not supposed to become obsessed over a single being in particular. Don't fall in love with them – you know, that head-over-heels, lose-your-mind and self-control kind of love."

"That's what I thought."

The senator's answer was mumbled at such a low volume, Anakin had barely heard her response, but he had easily picked up on the dampening of her mood. Her previous sunny disposition had definitely clouded over.

"I'll have to ask Dorme why she said that," the young woman replied, returning to the previous subject. "I don't really know why she would."

He didn't either, and that was the problem!

"Maybe," he said, a bit unsure if he had the right to ask, "you can put in a good word for me?"

"I'll do my best," Senator Amidala agreed, smiling once again.

"That is – if _you _like me. You do like me, don't you?" Definitely, sleep deprived. He couldn't believe he just said that!

"Of course I do."

Something in Anakin's gut guided his next words, but he felt they needed to be said. There were too many things he had seen lately, which had made him uneasy.

"But not as much as my Master." After the words had left his mouth, Anakin noticed a slight blush creep along the senator's neck.

Interesting.

She wasn't going to answer him apparently, and the silence ran long.

Anakin took the time to survey the collection of holographs displayed on the table. A few were of the senator and what he assumed were her family. He picked up one of the frames and studied it.

"Who's this?"

"My mother and father, Ruwee and Jobal. This is my sister, Sola," she continued handing Anakin another holo.

The young man looked at the group hologram of the senator's family closely. "I can see the resemblance," he said. "You look a lot like your mother. And Jaran looks like you. He has your eyes."

The blush was returning. "It's genetics," she said quickly. "Several of my family members have…"

He was going to save her breath and just come out with it. "Senator, I know Jaran's your son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Who told you that?"

It wasn't anger which colored the Senator's tone; more like disappointment. Anakin was quick to take the blame off Dorme, if indeed she thought it lay with her aid.

"I overheard Jaran after the explosion yesterday."

"That's supposed to be a secret. Anakin, you have to promise me to keep that information to yourself."

"Why?" the young Jedi asked. "You don't think his life is in danger too, do you? If so, I wonder why you would bring him to Coruscant."

"The Senator owes you no explanation, Padawan Skywalker."

Great. Dorme was up. He was quickly getting outnumbered.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" the young man rose quickly to face Dorme for what was sure to be a confrontation. "Why would the senator risk her own child and bring him here?"

After he spoke, Anakin walked to the far wall and viewed another hologram, this one revealing young Jaran walking through what looked like Theed Palace, his reddish head turning, a smile widening upon his innocent face, a single small dimple just to the left corner of his mouth.

A single small dimple. Copper-colored hair.

Back at the Temple in their shared quarters was a holographic photo of when his Master became the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. At age 13, the younger version of Obi-Wan Kenobi bore a striking resemblence to the boy Anakin was looking at now. The same hair color, the same smile and single dimple. Even some of the same mannerisms.

Sith! Was he really that stupid?

"There was something I needed Jaran to see," the Senator claimed in her own defense.

"Or someone," Anakin revised the statement, glancing at both women, who had stolen quick glances at one another.

"Don't you dare," Dorme warned.

"You tell him, or I will," Anakin returned.

"Don't you dare!" Dorme warned again, only this time, at a much louder volume.

His Master had fathered a child with Padme Amidala, but when? Anakin had been with the Jedi every day since they had left Naboo, and not once, had they run into the Senator. So, it had to have happened before then – before the ship brought them to Coruscant.

It must have been the night after Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral, when Master Yoda had taken Anakin to the palace and explained what was about to happen. He had gone to bed that night alone, having been told his Master was 'dealing with bereavement in his own way.'

Whoa.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" Anakin argued for the sake of his Master.

"He can't," the senator replied mournfully. "That was my intention of bringing Jaran here, but the more I thought about it…"

"And you can't mention it to him either, or else…!"

Anakin chose to ignore Dorme's threat. Beautiful or not, she was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Explain to me why he can't know," Anakin focused upon Senator Amidala instead of the firey eyes of her aid.

"Because he will feel obligated!" the young woman exclaimed, taking their conversation into her bedroom, but keeping her voice down anyway. Master Kenobi was still beyond the doors on the terrace and she most definitely didn't want him overhearing them. "I don't want him to feel like he has another duty to perform."

"It's impossible," Dorme added, her long braids slapping against her shoulders as she shook her head vehemently. "He wouldn't make the right choice, and it would only break Jaran's heart."

The senator's dark eyes turned downcast. Anakin was no authority when it came to the emotional instability of women, but he could tell something Dorme had said bothered Padme. He decided to play off his hunch.

"My guess is Jaran's heart isn't the only one that would be broken."

It was at that moment, Dorme took the senator's hand in hers, and the dam burst.

Through her tears, Padme explained: "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself! I've tried so hard to deny it, fight against it, but I fell in love with Obi-Wan that night, and I've loved him ever since! When Jaran was born, I thought about contacting him, to let him know he had a son, but I just couldn't! Besides, he was busy training you and I didn't want to burden him with that kind of news.

"Every day I've had to look at my son and see his father. Do you know how difficult that's been? To look at your child and see the face of the man you love? The man you can never be with?

"For nine years I've learned to deal with it, and just when I thought I had everything under control, Jaran started asking questions. He wants to know who is father is.

"But I just can't tell him. There's too much at stake. If Obi-Wan finds out Jaran is his and decides to choose us over the Jedi, then I'll never know the motivation behind his decision. Do you understand? Anakin, please. You can't tell Master Kenobi."

The younger Jedi had been so focused upon the senator's outpouring of emotion he hadn't seen it coming, and he should've. He should've sensed his Master's presence before the man had stepped one foot in the doorway.

"Tell me what?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Once on Rylos IV, when Anakin was 12 years old, his Master had addressed the new chieftain as a 'him,' when it was actually a 'her,' but that was not nearly as awkward as this particular moment.

No one knew what to say and his Master's suspicion was rising with every glance Dorme cast him, the ones Padme were giving Dorme as well as Anakin, and the ones Anakin were tossing toward the two women as well as his Master.

"Pardon me, but did I interrupt something?" the older Jedi quipped, his arms crossing, which Anakin knew from experience was to cover up the fact he was uncomfortable.

"Master Kenobi, we need to talk."

Much to the surprise of Anakin and Dorme, it was Senator Amidala who spoke first.

One look to her assistant and Dorme was excusing herself, but Anakin was reluctant to leave. He wasn't sure how Master Kenobi was going to react to such news. True, his Master seemed to draw younglings to himself wherever they traveled, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy their company, but having one of his own? That was vastly different. Especially since he he had not known about it for the entirety of the boy's life.

"Please, Anakin." The young woman's plea was enough to convince the young man, although he did not venture far. He left the room, but stayed within earshot.

"Come, sit down," Padme encouraged Obi-Wan to join her on the cushioned bench at the end of her bed, bringing her trembling hands together in her lap.

There was concern on his face, which touched Padme and gave her enough courage to proceed. "There's something I've been needing to talk to you about, but I'm afraid I keep procrastinating."

"Padme, you can tell me anything you need to. What is it?"

The concern had deepened when Obi-Wan had reached over and taken her hand. Obviously, he could feel the shaking of her digits, and Padme wondered if he could hear the rapid beats of he heart as well. Breathe, she reminded herself, angling herself in order to look him in the eye. She watched him carefully as she spoke, not sure what to expect.

"We haven't talked about this, but it's been a bantha in the room since you were assigned to protect me."

"You're talking about Naboo."

"After Master Jinn's funeral, yes."

"Is that what this is about? I'm sorry, but I assumed it was something we had mutually decided to forget, but if you want to talk about it now, please go ahead."

To forget? Had he actually just said that? How could she forget the time they had spent together, the way she had held him in her arms as he mourned the loss of his Master, his touch, his kiss. She would never forget.

"I think it would be beneficial to discuss what happened that night, but that isn't what I need to talk to you about."

He was waiting patiently, his calm, warm hand upon her shaking and clammy ones, his confident gaze offering the support she so desperately needed.

"Something happened that night on Naboo," Padme explained slowly. Deliberately. "I got pregnant."

There was no change in his expression, whatsoever, no withdrawal of his hand. Padme thought about repeating the shocking news, not sure if he had misunderstood her, if she had actually spoken the words aloud. Was this all a dream? Like the many ones she had had before? But, finally after what seemed like a cycle, he spoke.

"Jaran?"

"Yes."

The warm embrace of Obi-Wan's hand was withdrawn then, as well as his supportive gaze, and Padme's heart sank, but what else had she expected?

He was quickly on his feet. One, two, three, four paces back and forth in front of the bank of windows on the far wall, but he hadn't said anything else, and the longer the silence dragged on, the more her hopes dissipated. She had visualized this moment many times, and secretly wished he would accept the news graciously, be happy even. She wasn't asking for a relationship. Padme considered that far beyond her grasp, but she was hoping after the shock had worn off, Obi-Wan would be understanding and want to at least get to know their son. Maybe just a little?

She wouldn't surprised if his initial reaction was anger. They hadn't spoken in nine years, and she had hidden his son from him all that time. When they had met again, however, the spark was still there. He had actually flirted with her a llittle, and Padme wondered if Obi-Wan would be open to something more than just friendship. It was her secret desire.

However, when he had finished pacing and turned to face her, his appearance was not at all like anything she had dreamed about.

Blank. Nothing. There was no emotion on Obi-Wan's face whatsoever. His countenance was so serene, as if she had just shared with him the envionmental forecast for the day. It was so aggravating, Padme wanted to scream! It would be much easier if he was angry and yelling at her! She knew how to react to that. She had dealt with angry beings all her life. But this...this complacency was unnerving!

"I will admit I'm surprised, and I'm pleased with the fact you decided to tell me," he began as she stared, stunned at how calm, assured, and unemotional his voice was. "That must have been a difficult decision for you. However, I find this news to be substantially overwhelming and would appreciate some time to consider its ramifications and decide how I should proceed."

He waited a moment for her response, but Padme was too dumbfounded to speak. When a reply obviously wasn't coming, Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and then walked out the door. And just like that, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"And that's all I know. The very next day, I was being called to the Jedi Council Tower to 'offer my assistance' in clearing up this 'delicate matter.' You didn't waste any time did you? but what is bothering me most is how you found out so quickly."

"Our ability to gather information is not any of your concern, Madam."

Master Mundi hadn't said much during this entire debaucle, but Dorme could tell he didn't like her. Not that she cared. At this point, all she wanted to do was tell them what she thought they wanted to hear and get the hell out.

"Obviously, this is my concern, or I wouldn't be here, would I? Was it Master Kenobi?"

Surely not, Dorme decided before they had even answered her. She couldn't imagine the man would confess his own sins to this group of seniors. What would be gained from it? There was no possible pennance he could pay. The Council was rigid regarding such matters. Everything with them was either black or white. There was no room for anything in between. She had a bad feeling about this. Their judgment was going to be swift and severe.

But who else could it have been?

It hadn't been her, and it hadn't been Senator Amidala. Which only left one other person who was aware of what was going on. The one person who thought they may benefit from ratting out Master Kenobi to the Council. It had to have been Anakin! He was cocky, too self-assured, and jealous of his Master. She had overheard him and Master Kenobi bickering on several occasions about the youth being allowed to use his abilities to their fullest, and how Anakin felt the older Jedi was much too strict. They obviously didn't get along. Maybe Master Kenobi did or said something to Anakin which prompted this type of retaliation. It made sense to her.

"It was Anakin, wasn't it?" she accused pointedly, looking directly at Master Yoda.

But the response came from somewhere else. Somewhere behind her.

"Yes, it was me."

She knew it! Dorme spun upon the source of the familiar voice, facing the informant. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Wait a second.."

"I don't owe you any favors so, no! And apparently neither does Master Kenobi! Not now! Why would you do this to him?"

"I didn't do this to him, I did it for him!"

"Oh, of course you did! Since you are so selfless and considerate of others! You think of no-one else but yourself and you know it! You know what's going to happen!"

"If you would only give me a chance to explain!"

"Excuse me!"

Dorme wasn't sure how many times Master Windu had been saying the words, but this time, they were said loud enough to capture her attention.

"Perhaps another time for this discussion, better it would be," Master Yoda silenced them both. "Bring them both in, we should."

"Bring who in?" Dorme asked the oldest council member.

"You said yourself, young woman, that your story was complete. It's time we hear from someone else. Someone who will be unable to tell us anything but the entire truth."

Dorme scowled at Master Windu, since he basically just called her a liar, but she chose to stay silent - fo now. Yoda responded with a wave of his claw, interpreted by the Padawan at the exit, who proceeded to open the doors. The act drew everyone's attention to the now-open doorway, which revealed Obi-Wan and Padme standing in the foyer, hand in hand. And they remained that way as they walked into the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Maintaining serenity in stressful situations takes years of practice to perfect. Qui-Gon Jinn had tried to teach him, but had not been his best example. His Master had relied too heavily on the Living Force, allowing his feelings and the moment to guide his actions. Master Yoda, on the other hand, taking up his training after Qui-Gon's death, had taught Obi-Wan how to balance the Living and Unifying Force, maintaining control over his reactions to any given moment. Obi-Wan realized early on that training a Padawan, much less the Chosen One, was going to require a certain amount of serenity of mind. He had been appreciative of the training and had put it to good use on several occasions. Master Yoda had once pointed out how proud he was of Obi-Wan for developing the skill. It was his 'gift' the wizened Jedi had once said.

However, the further away from Senator Amidala he got, the more Obi-Wan felt his grip on this particular talent slipping. At least he hadn't lost control in front of her, he told himself. He'd already done that once and look where it had gotten him!

What a mess.

Now, the question which played over and over in his mind was - why? Why, after all this time, had she chosen to tell him this? Why now? Why tell him at all? Did she expect something from him? Surely, she understood there was very little he could offer her. Financial support was out of the question. Moral support? All she had to do was ask. It was free for the taking. Always had been. Was she wishing for a father for her son? Was that it? If so, how would that work out? Of all people, Padme understood being a Jedi took him far away at a moment's notice, and for long spans of time.

Nine years, in fact. He hadn't seen her in nine years!

He had to admit, their meeting after all that time had been awkward. His palms had even been sweaty, but she had handled herself well - which she usually did. She had appeared very calm and self-assured. She had not made a scene and had not brought up their past. Not once.

Which he found rather odd.

Perhaps she hadn't valued the time they spent together on Naboo as much as he had. He had carried the memory of her kiss and the feel of her body against him many times into the heat of battle. It had awakened him from his sleep, had haunted him during the most inopportune moments. It had taken years to put that memory in the back of his mind.

But upon seeing her face again, the memory came rushing back to the forefront. He was having trouble sleeping, and having trouble keeping his distance. He wanted to touch her, to experience the feeling of joining with another human being. To love a woman. To just...love.

That's exactly what it was. Even though he wasn't exactly experienced in that area, he recognized the feeling and the longing for what it was. He had only loved and made love to one woman: Padme Amidala.

And now she tells him he has a son. They have a son. Together. And his name is Jaran.

"Jaran," the Jedi Master said aloud as he slowly passed through the hallways of her building, intending on circling back around when he once again had attained some semblance of peace.

When his Master had requested he take Anakin as his Padawan, it was with some trepidation he had accepted. Anakin was headstrong and arrogant at times, but he loved him.

Not like a son, however. Anakin was more like... a family member. Like a brother. He cared for him like that, and he did love him, but it had taken time.

When he had first met Jaran, he had felt a connection to the boy, but he had ignored it. There should be no reason the cousin of Senator Amidala would have an effect on him. The boy's midichlorian count wasn't even that high. He was not Force sensitive. However, there was something about Jaran, which he could not describe. The boy was special, and in a way he could not put his finger on. Until now.

The least he could do was get to know him better. Quickly, while he had the chance. His shuttle was leaving tomorrow to follow a lead on the pressure detonator he had discovered beneath Padme's office chair. That didn't give him much time. Unless, of course, the boy didn't know. That might complicate matters.

Obi-Wan found himself back at the doorway leading to Padme's apartment. Had she told Jaran too? Or had the boy known all along and was just a really good actor? There was only one way to find out, Obi-Wan decided as he activated the chime on her door, which was answered by none other than the 9-year-old himself.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi."

Damn. That didn't tell him anything. He was going to have to do this the hard way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"You specifically told us there was no relationship between the two of them," Master Mundi pointed out, which Dorme personally thought wasn't really necessary. However, in the eyes of the Council, the sight of Obi-Wan and Padme walking into the chamber hand in hand did not help her case. In fact, it made her look like a big, fat liar.

What was true, though, was that she was just as surprised as they were! How could she possibly explain that?

One glance at Master Windu, with his superior attitude displayed by the ever-popular one-eyebrow lift, told Dorme even if she attempted to explain, they wouldn't believe her. So, she decided to give up. Let them think what they wanted.

"Well, you know," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "poo-doo happens."

"Speak alone with Master Kenobi and the Senator, we will," Yoda declared, following which she and Anakin were escorted from the oval room and deposited in the foyer - with its sweeping ceilings and horrible acoustics. Perfect. What she was about to say, she didn't exactly want the entire Jedi Temple to hear! No matter. It needed to be said, and if she didn't say it soon, she was going to spontaneously combust.

"You half-witted, mudlicking noob! Look what you've done! This is all your fault!"

"Calm down, Dorme."

"Everything was going to be fine until you interfered! Master Kenobi was leaving tomorrow and our secret was safe! But now...because of you, he'll more than likely be out of a job! What then? Think you'll be free to go on your merry way? You haven't even thought this through, have you? The Jedi aren't going to leave you unsupervised, thank the gods! You're just going to get another Master, and I doubt they'll be half the one Obi-Wan Kenobi was!"

"I know that, but it was worth the risk."

"What could possibly be worth the risk? You're insane!"

"If you could shut up for a single nanosecond, I'll tell you!"

She had never heard a Jedi raise his voice like that before...well, other than Master Windu. She would give him ten seconds, but no more. And he had just wasted two with his stupid sigh.

"Master Kenobi has feelings for the senator. I'm not sure how deep they are, but my suspicions are he loves her. I've never seen him so nervous and distracted before, and the last time he meditated as long as he did yesterday was when we were captured by the North Mordah'na tribe and held hostage. There's something going on, and I knew he would never act on it himself, so I decided to...get the laserball rolling."

"And if the Council dismisses him?"

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Every once in a while, they make an exception. Master Kenobi is skilled in negotiation as well as combat. He killed a Sith! No Jedi has ever done that single-handedly. I figured he stood a better chance than anyone."

"If you're wrong?"

"Then, he'll have something that not one of us have not dreamt about. I don't care what they say, but there isn't a single Jedi who doesn't wish for a family, and someone to love. Really love."

Dorme was stunned. She hadn't expected that type of answer. Ten minutes ago, she would be doubting his sincerity as well as his honesty, but truth rang out in the words he spoke, as well as his gaze.

His bright, blue-as-the-skies, smoldering gaze.

Dorme swallowed heavily and shifted her stance under such intense scrutiny. She had possibly misread his ogling before as one of distaste. The way he was looking at her now, could only mean one thing, and surprisingly, she wasn't exactly repulsed by the idea.

That is, if he were telling the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

"I wasn't sure you were coming back."

Of course she would think that. Why wouldn't she? The only other time between them that was this awkward had been the morning after Master Jinn's funeral, and he had done nothing then but prove how heartless he could be. He had left Naboo without so much as a backward glance.

At the time, he felt he hadn't had a choice. He had just been Knighted, given a Padawan with exceptional abilities, his Master cremated, and he had just lost his virginity.

All under the watchful eyes of Grand Master Yoda and his right-hand Jedi, Master Windu.

He was young, foolish even, and he thought the senior Masters could see right through him - could read his thoughts. And as he walked up that ramp into ship waiting to take him and his new padawan home to the Temple, all he could think about was her.

So, he hadn't looked at Padme. Not even a peek.

Maybe he could send her a hologram later, explain his actions, beg for her forgiveness.

Training the Chosen One, however, proved to be a bit of a distraction. He had heard it said once or twice that a padawan will pay for his training through his own student. Well, when it came to Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan had indeed paid back all the trouble he had caused Master Jinn ten-fold! The boy was constantly asking questions. True, he had a lot to learn, but it had been a challenge to train the young man to quiet his mind long enough to listen to what the Force had to say, and to understand that sometimes, the Force was silent for a reason.

Like now.

As he joined Jaran and his mother on the common room sofa, Obi-Wan paid close attention its currents, assessing any imbalances or warnings.

He discovered none. And so, in the way of his Master, he decided to proceed by allowing his emotions to guide him.

"Let me first apologize for leaving," he began, noting the knitted brows on Padme's face.

"But you didn't. You were just walking the hallways, weren't you?"

"I'm not talking about today."

Padme Amidala was intelligent. One of the most intelligent women he had ever known, not to mention beautiful.

"Oh," she said quickly, her eyes moistening with unshed tears. "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't contact you and tell you before now. I should've. I thought I was protecting you, protecting myself, but I should've trusted you."

The boy sat silent between them, his eyes darting back and forth, but he said nothing. Obi-Wan's heart swelled just a little with pride. Padme had done well with him so far, but it was time she had some help.

Boldly, he reached across and took her hand, gripping the cool digits tightly. "I know now, and that's all that matters."

Finally, Jaran spoke up. "What are you two talking about?"

A firm squeeze, and Padme removed her hand, only to place both of hers upon her son's, focusing upon him alone. "Sweetheart, I brought you to Coruscant for a reason."

"I know, Mom. I wanted to see some Jedi and where you worked."

Obi-Wan stifled a snort. It was definitely one of those 'duh' moments common amongst young men of Jaran's age. He had witnessed them plenty of times during Anakin's upbringing.

"Not exactly," Padme corrected, looking upward to Obi-Wan for support, apparently surprised to see him smiling. She joined him, visibily relaxing before continuing. "Honey, I wanted you to meet your father."

It was moments like this when it seemed as if the Force slowed down time to a crawl. Obi-Wan had always believed it was a gift just for him, so he could relish these rare and joyous occasions. It had happened when Qui-Gon had asked him to be his Padawan, when he had told Anakin he was to be his Master, when Yoda had knighted him, and when he had kissed Padme for the first time.

It was happening again. Jaran turned toward him, the slightly freckled face spreading into a dimpled grin, his dark eyes opening wide. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my dad?"

Obi-Wan could no longer hold in his laughter and he chuckled loudly. He hadn't been sure what Jaran's reaction would be. The boy could've been upset or even angry for not knowing all this time. He could've easily blamed Obi-Wan for neglecting him and his mother, but instead, he looked absolutely ecstatic. One of those wait-until-I-tell-my-friends kind of faces.

"Yes, Jaran," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I'm your father."

The boy was up on his feet in a shot, and then he began pacing back and forth, hiding the lower half of his face behind his hand.

Definitely his, Obi-Wan thought. Housekeeping was always complaining about the paths he wore in the carpet of his rooms at the Temple.

But unlike him, and true to the nature of a nine-year-old, the boy suddenly leapt up, striking the air with his fist and letting out a loud 'whoop.' "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my dad! Well, I'll be a dang-blasted son-of-a-bantha!"

"Jaran Owen! Language!"

Owen. Obi-Wan was touched. Padme obviously couldn't pass along his own name for security reasons, but instead, she had chosen his brother's. She must've remembered. Somehow, during all of his ramblings that night on Naboo, about how much he wanted to be a Jedi but struggled with the longing of wanting to be with his family, how much he was going to miss Qui-Gon, how much he loved and missed his brother, Owen whom he hadn't seen him in years. She had listened and he was honored. It was time to make this right.

"Jaran, do you think it's possible that your mom and I have a moment to ourselves? There's a private matter we need to discuss."

"Oh sure! Go right ahead. I'll go find Aunt Dorme and tell her the news!"

The boy ran from the room at a jog, his joy still being expressed loudly as he went. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my dad!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Know, you do what the Code says."

The question had obviously been directed at Obi-Wan, but Padme knew he didn't stand a chance. No matter what he said, they were going to find him guilty. He would be shunned and cast out, and then what would become of him? What would become of Anakin? She wouldn't be the cause of creating such havoc in his life! But what could she do? They wouldn't listen to her! This wasn't a hearing of Senators or delegates. This was the Jedi Council known throughout the galaxy of being rigid, old fashioned, and obstinate. She just hoped they gave him the chance to speak, to defend himself and his decision.

But he wouldn't. She just knew he wouldn't. She had a bad feeling about this, and the more Padme thought about it, the angrier she became.

"I think you should listen to what Obi-Wan has to say," she blurted out, knowing she was out of turn and not following decorum, but she had to make them listen! They simply had to understand! "Because everything Dorme told you was the truth..."

"Senator, please refrain from speaking until directly spoken to. Things will go much better for you both if you do."

Padme was about to send back a scathing reply to Master Mundi's chastisement, until she felt a tender caress along her thumb. With even a simple gesture, Obi-Wan could calm her, and so she held her tongue.

"I know the Code is over 25,000 years old."

"Are you questioning the foundations of the Jedi, Master Kenobi?"

"No, Master Windu, but I am respectfully questioning your interpretation of it."

"Master Kenobi, you of all people should understand why we have chosen to support Master Odan-Durr's theories. You wrote your final thesis on the subject."

"Then perhaps you misunderstood my argument, Master Mundi. What I wrote in your philosophy class was to outline the prognostic meditations of members of a monastic society. Times have changed drastically since the establishment of the Code, as you are all well aware. Master Durr's writings brought about the Force Wars, and there have been countless numbers of skirmishes and battles based upon the Jedi Code since. It's time our philosophies were adapted to become a better representation of what the Jedi now stand for. No longer can we be a secluded society who need to set themselves apart from others. We are representatives of the galaxy in all its forms. We protect, serve, and defend those who cannot defend themselves. Respecting others and ourselves through training and knowledge has very little to do with the fact we choose to have a family or not. Or whether or not we fall in love."

"It seems as if you've been thinking over these matters for a while."

"Since yesterday," Obi-Wan answered Master Windu before turning his head to offer half a smile to the woman on his right.

Padme returned the smile, though her heart was hammering in her chest. Obi-Wan had defended his actions well, and what he had said made sense to her. But history revealed that not every decision made by the High Council was based upon logic. She was still worried.

"So what you're saying is that we should change over 25,000 years of thinking based upon the fact you lost your self control in a moment of weakness and got caught."

Padme leveled Master Windu with her most stern glare.

"Yes and no," Obi-Wan answered calmly, while Padme wondered in amazement. Loss of control indeed. How he was managing to maintain his serenity right now, she had no idea, especially since she was fighting the urge to swipe his lightsaber and lop off Windu's head with it.

"Yes, I lost my self control, but I don't regret it. Not for a minute. What Padme and I shared will forever be etched upon my heart as one of the most important and revealing moments of my life. As far as getting caught, I couldn't be more pleased she finally let me know we have a son - a young man whom I intend on getting to know and spending a lot of time with, by the way."

"Your decision is already made then. You've decided to leave us."

Padme had always liked Master Gallia. She seemed good-natured and kind, and her concern today apparently was with Obi-Wan, not Obi-Wan's supposed violations.

"The decision will be up to you," Obi-Wan continued. "But before you make it, let me make clear my intentions. I am going to court Senator Amidala, and if our relationship works out like I hope it will, one day soon, I will ask her to marry me. If I am still a Jedi, I will continue to serve as I have before. If not, I will find other ways to serve. Either way, I will find the time and put forth the effort to be with my family."

"Senator Amidala, have what to say, do you?"

It all seemed so simple now, so very clear. All of her worries, doubts, fears, and anxieties all swept away with Obi-Wan's testimony and declaration. She was no longer angry, outraged, or hurt. She was happy. For the first time in a long time - no matter the outcome of today - she was happy.

"I want what Obi-Wan wants," she said simply, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand tightly.

"Very well," Master Windu replied with a scowl as he leaned back in his seat and steepled his hands together. "The Council will come to a decision shortly, and you shall be informed. You are dismissed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

Jaran was out of sight, apparently speaking with Dorme in her private room, while Anakin was on the comm with the council in regards to their upcoming mission. Still, Obi-Wan felt he and Padme needed more privacy for their discussion. Her bedroom suite would serve that purpose, and he boldly led her there.

She was quiet during their walk through the common room, more than likely from being so nervous. He understood, since he felt the same way, which could only mean one thing: Padme Amidala had an emotional effect on him - which was important. As a Jedi, he wasn't immune to female advances. Everywhere he and his padawan went, they were often confronted by those whom he would call "groupies" - whose sole intention was to sleep with a Jedi. He never had a problem turning them down, never had a regret or desire to do otherwise.

But when it came to this young woman from Naboo, he was all tangled up inside, although the Force was quiescent, a soothing ripple across his consciousness.

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. Jaran seems like a well-mannered, considerate young man," he stated once he was sure they were completely alone.

"Thank you."

What was he saying? He wasn't delivering a speech at an educational conference on a remote system! This was Padme - the woman he loved!

Hold on. Was he sure about that? Just because they had a child together, didn't mean they were meant to be together and they had to be in love, did it?

Obi-Wan frantically quieted his mind as he released Padme's hand. He was aware he was pacing, and that she was waiting for him to say something, but he had to consult the Force one more time. Had he read his own feelings correctly? Did all this nervousness and desire prove he was truly in love? Or was it simply lust?

Stop, the Force seemed to say to him, and he did - physically as well as mentally.

When he opened his eyes and faced her, he wasn't sure what to expect, but was surprised to see she was smiling at him - rather gleefully. "I'm sorry," she explained, "but Jaran does exactly the same thing. I guess he takes after his father."

She had the most beautiful smile, eyes, face, hair, skin...he could go on and on. But it was her mind he loved the most. She was strong, independent, and intelligent. She would've made an outstanding Jedi. Obi-Wan matched her joy with his own expression. No more meditation required. He loved her - in a way he probably shouldn't, but could no longer deny.

"Padme." It was her gaze that pulled him forward, like a starfighter caught in a tractor beam. He was helpless to fight it. "You understand what this means - what I have to do."

Her answer was etched upon her face, in the way her brows came together. Maybe she didn't understand after all.

"I'll have to speak with the Council. If I want to commit myself to you and our son - which I do - I will have to leave the Jedi."

"No! I can't let you do that!"

All right, he hadn't expected that. "Padme, listen..."

"This is the reason I waited so long to tell you," she said more calmly, her sincerity expressed in her voice as well as her eyes. "I don't want you to give up anything for me - for us. Your responsibility is to the Jedi and the galaxy! I can't ask you to stop being who you are! It wouldn't be fair!"

"What's not fair is asking me to ignore the fact I'm in love with you and that we have a child."

"Wait...you're in love with me?"

"Most assuredly."

Now it was her turn to pace. Perhaps Jaran didn't only take after him. He watched as patiently as she had for him, though he was growing more and more nervous. She had yet to make a response to his declaration of love. When she finally stopped moving, he swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat.

"I still can't ask you to leave behind all you've ever known. What will you do? Where will you go?"

"I..uhm...hadn't thought that through yet, but I was hoping to be with you and Jaran." Maybe he had spoken to soon. Was she about to refuse him? The thought hadn't crossed his mind. Just how arrogant was he to assume she would be in love with him as well, and accept him into her life with open arms? He was going to have to meditate long and hard on this matter as soon as possible.

"Before you make such a life-altering decision, then perhaps you should."

Maybe it was the surprised reaction which softened her hard expression that was cutting his heart like a blade, or maybe it was her sympathetic nature, but her entire body seemed to relax as she approached him, her small hand coming up to caress his face.

"I don't mean to sound so cruel, but I've had more time to think on this than you have."

Okay. He would give her that. "Just tell me one thing," he asked, repressing the shiver her touch was creating. "Do you love me?"

Her hand fell, her gaze shifted back and forth, and he knew she was struggling for an answer. He just hoped it was the one he wished to hear.

"Do you?" he repeated.

A sigh, a long pause. "Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know."

His own reply was short before he reached out with one hand and pulled her to him, their bodies colliding. With the other hand, he braced the back of her head before lowering his mouth to hers. He could tell she was surprised by his kiss, but she wasn't pulling away. In fact, she was eagerly participating, which gave him the motivation to proceed, as he wrapped his arms about her tightly, deepening the kiss which left them both breathless.

He was just centimeters away from her lips when he gasped his final plea.

"You said you should've trusted me, then that's what I'm asking you to do, Padme. Trust me. Everything will be all right."

"Okay. I'll trust you. Just this once," she teased before sealing their agreement with another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

"How long do you think they're going to make us wait, Master?"

"As long as it takes to come to a decision I suppose, my Padawan."

The young man checked the chrono in his utility belt. Four hours. The Council had kept them waiting for four hours, and not one sound had come from behind those double doors.

"Are they always this quiet when they deliberate?" Padme nervously asked Obi-Wan.

"Generally, yes."

"Except when they're questioning me," Dorme argued. "For some reason, I don't think Master Windu likes me very much. "

"He doesn't like anyone," Anakin pointed out.

"That's not entirely correct, Anakin. There was this time he and my Master went on holiday to a pleasure resort..."

"Which we don't want to hear about," Padme interrupted, putting a halt to Obi-Wan's story.

"This is like sitting in the dental unit waiting to get your teeth drilled. I wish they'd hurry up."

Everyone smiled at Dorme's comment, but then assumed their previous expressions of nervous anticipation; all of them seated on a long bench in the reception area outside the Grand Council Chamber.

"After this is over, we should all go out and get a drink."

Obi-Wan and Padme glared down the bench at Anakin.

"You know," the young man continued in an oblivious manner, "like a double date. Wouldn't that be fun?"

They then stared at Dorme, whose attention was strangely focused upon the ceiling.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, only to be interrupted by the padawan on duty.

"Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala, the Council will address you now."

* * *

Their postures were more confident this time, despite the fact the Council looked absolutely resolute, except for Mace Windu, who appeared as if he had just swallowed an unripe muja fruit. Padme braced herself for any possible answer, although she was pretty sure what it was going to be. Either way, she knew Obi-Wan had a future and most importantly, one with her. If the Jedi chose to get rid of him based on that decision, then so be it. It was their loss and her gain.

"A decision has been made, and the vote was unanimous," Master Windu began. "But before I announce the Council's judgment, let me say to you, Master Kenobi, how disappointed we are in your actions. You came to us as a bright, intelligent child, strong in the Force, and eager to listen and learn. True, you made some mistakes along the way and gave Master Jinn some trouble early on, but you continued on the path, and it was truly thought by all of us," a dark hand made a gesture which encompassed the Council, "that you would reach elightenment. You are a warrior with exceeding talent and ability, a strong leader, and a more than capable Master. We would've have been honored to have you join us on the Council. However, you have chosen to follow a path which we believe leads you away from your one, true destiny, and we are sorry to be losing such a fine Jedi..."

"Does that mean?" Padme interrupted the long speech. Can't the man just get to the point?

"A Jedi, no longer Obi-Wan Kenobi, is." Master Yoda declared, his long ears drooping as a sign of his grave disappointment.

Padme cleared her throat and widened her eyes to avoid spilling the tears which threatened to overflow. She would not give the Jedi Council the pleasure of seeing her cry!

"As you have declared, let it be so," Obi-Wan replied with a steady voice, after which he unhooked his lightsaber and utility belt and placed them both on the floor where he and Padme stood.

With a slight tug on her hand, Obi-Wan led them to the doors, where the padawan on duty hesitated for the first time today. He was young, but he was obviously upset with the Council's decision as well. It seemed as if he wanted to speak, but knew he couldn't. Obi-Wan smiled graciously at the young Mon Calamarian and motioned for the doors to be opened.

The padawan pressed the control, allowing the doors to swing, but instead of their newfound freedom lying ahead of them, it was Anakin and Dorme they saw, locked in a lover's embrace, mouths sealed in an effort to kiss each other senseless. Padme gasped in shock, as did several other council members who were witnessing the view as well.

But it was Mace Windu who spoke out. "What is it with these women from Naboo?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Come in! It's great to see both of you! Ruwee and I are so pleased you could make it!"

Dorme was greeted with an exuberant hug, first from Padme's mother, Jobal, and then from her sister, Sola. Anakin was met with the same enthusiasm, but instead of feeling as uncomfortable as he thought he would, the kind gestures made him feel warm inside. This is what life was all about, he decided. Love and family. He was glad the Council finally managed to see the error of their ways. Of course, it had taken a bit of bargaining from the 'Chosen One', to finally change their minds, but it had worked out for the best. For him, at least.

"How was your trip? Not too long, I hope. Are you tired? Would you like to lie down and rest? How about a drink? The party isn't starting for another half hour, and we still have guests arriving, but if you'd like, you can take a seat on the patio or in the lounge; whichever you prefer."

Now he knew where Senator Amidala got her generous nature from. He and Dorme followed Jobal into the lounge side by side until Sola snuck up between them.

"You know, I wasn't sure what to think about the two of you as a couple. When Padme told me about it, frankly, I thought you were too young for Dorme, Padawan Skywalker. But now that I see you together, I've decided it works! You look cute as a couple!"

"Cute?" Dorme echoed, aghast.

"What's wrong with cute?" Anakin argued.

"I'm sure Sola meant to say 'well,'" Padme corrected her older sister as she entered the room. "You do look well together."

More enthusiastic embraces were shared, but this time, they were done so equally.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" It felt strange calling the man by his name instead of his title. Even after all this time, it was still taking some getting used to.

"He's outside battling with Jaran." A twinkle lit Padme's eyes as she pointed out the bay windows behind them before gesturing for them all to take a seat.

Facing the outside view, they could observe the young boy and his father engaged in a furious 'lightsaber' battle. Their wooden sticks clashed together time and time again, until Obi-Wan pretended to faint, taking Jaran's thrust into the chest, which brought him to the ground on one knee. The boy, obviously concerned, dropped his weapon, only to be surprise attacked by Obi-Wan and promptly wrestled to the ground.

An unexpected twinge of jealousy swept over Anakin as he witnessed the scene. That used to be him out there. He used to be the one on the receiving end of Obi-Wan's playfulness, though he didn't remember his Master being quite that happy. The man appeared to be bubbling with joy.

"How's everything going?" Dorme asked, drawing everyone's attention away from the window.

"You remember that position I told you about at the University? They finally offered it to Obi-Wan."

"That's great!" Dorme replied, knowing how excited Padme had been for the opportunity, before noticing the young woman's sudden lack of enthusiasm. "Unless, he's not happy about it."

"It's not that," Padme explained. "I'm just not certain how satisfied he'll be with a teaching position, even at the college level."

"What's the subject?" Anakin asked.

"Intergalactic xenobiology," Padme informed them, apparently surprised by Anakin's response, which was a loud chuckle.

"Oh, he'll be more than satisfied. During my third year as senior padawan, I had to take that course at the Temple, and let's just say, Obi-Wan got more than a little aggravated with me over my 'obvious indifference to the single most important subject I will ever study,' " Anakin quoted his Master.

"It's not the subject matter that worries me," Padme explained, "it's the students. Their ages, to be exact. I believe they make him melancholy. He misses you, Anakin."

"I miss him too. Believe me! I thought he was a strict master sometimes, but Mace Windu? Blast! That man can be tough! I was honestly surprised he allowed me to take this break, especially since Dorme was coming with me."

"I was shocked when Padme told me they had assigned him to be your Master!" Sola said. "What could possibly have motivated him?"

"I believe it was the decision of the Council as a whole. Since Obi-Wan and I had set forth this new precedent, there were certain rules which needed to be followed, and they trusted Master Windu to make sure I followed them."

During Anakin's explanation, he noticed Padme's countenance alter slightly. Even though the ruling had come after the council's decision to dismiss Obi-Wan from the Jedi, they had offered him his position back, but he had declined. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Anakin, Obi-Wan had announced he wished to have a life free from the restrictions of the Jedi Council and the Code. If he were to have a normal life with a wife and children, he wanted it free from restrictions.

As he had done for the past ten years, Anakin had wanted to follow him, but Obi-Wan had refused, telling Anakin his destiny lay along a different path.

It had been extremely difficult, but Anakin had finally agreed with his Master, and they ended up parting and going their different ways. And then his life had been turned upside when Master Windu entered it. No matter. It was only a few more years before he was a Knight, and then he would be on his own. Well, not entirely. He would have Dorme.

"All right everyone!" Jobal announced from the doorway. "Cake is being served in the dining room! Someone go out and fetch the Naming Day boy!"

"Oh, blast! Anakin, we forgot Jaran's present in the speeder."

"I'll go get it."

As the women watched the young Jedi hustle back through the door, Dorme took Padme's arm and together they strolled slowly to the dining area for the celebration.

"How are Jaran and Obi-Wan getting along?" Dorme asked.

"Jaran adores him, and Obi-Wan feels the same. Of course, everyone knows how much Obi-Wan loves children. And I can't tell you what a relief that is."

Dorme cast her friend a dubious look. "Why's that?"

"Because in about six months, we're going to have another."

/end

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks for the reviews! I had a good time. Hopefully, you did too! Next up is a story I came up with a long time ago. I recently started working on the outline. Will post chapter 1 soon!


End file.
